Queen Kaghea
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: This story is based on a character I createdQueen KagheaFalling in love with one of her soldiers


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Aya, Aki, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Nuriko, Sanosuke, Tamahome, and Ayeka. These characters belong to their original creators. The character of Aniterra belongs to my best friend.**

**Claimer: The character Kaghea is one of my creations, alone with several other characters found in other stories of mine. I would appreciate it if you would ask my permission before using this character in any stories. **

(I have no idea where I got the idea at for this story; I just started writing it one day. Anyway it's a work in progress so if you have any thoughts or ideas for this story or others, feel free to let me know. I'm always open to thoughts and ideas. Thank you, Kuinuyasha)

_Kaghea sighed as she watched her sister's children playing in the yard. " Kaghea, by all means, don't you want a life of your own?" Aniterra asked her. "Sissy, I have a life and you know that. I'm happy with my life." She replied, knowing it was a lie as she continued to watch Aya and Aki, her niece and nephew. " You know what I mean. Why don't you get married and have children, live a happy and peaceful life. Lord Inuyasha seems to have taken a liking to you." Ani answered. Kaghea looked around, and her eyes rested on Inuyasha, as he watched her like he always did. Yet she had a responsibility to her people as Queen of Chiyakuu, and she couldn't let foolish emotions such as love get in the way._

_So she thought, yet she knew that had nothing to do with it. " Ani, what is it like to have some freedom, to be able to do things for yourself as well as others?" Kaghea asked, longing in her voice. Aniterra looked sadly at her sister, knowing exactly how she felt, having felt the same way just five years earlier. Once her reign as Queen of Chiyakuu was up, she took a long vacation, where she met the man of her dreams, got married, then had Aya and Aki nine months later. Now Aniterra was happily married with two wonderful children, and a less time consuming job._

_" I'm sorry you had to be next in line to be Queen sis. I know how hard it is, believe me. Once you're Queen, you're stuck there until someone wants you out of office, or you find someone to take over, or if your time is up." Aniterra said, sympathy cutting into her voice. Kaghea smiled as she watched her four-year-old niece and nephew play in the garden. Inside she sobbed though, knowing her sister was right." Why hello there. My aren't you two lovely today." Sesshoumaru said playfully. Ani giggled as she stood up and gave her husband a passionate kiss. Kaghea smiled as her brother-in-law leaned down and hugged her, plus gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kaghea gave him a hug and kiss back._

_"So what are you two ladies talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked, sitting down across from Kaghea and pulling Ani onto his lap. " Girl talk, you should know that Hun." Ani replied as she kissed his cheek lovingly. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he hugged her. Kaghea sighed and looked away as tears started to well up in her deep blue eyes. " What's wrong M'lady?" Kaghea's handmaiden and best-friend Nuriko asked her. " 'Tis nothing Nuriko. I'll be fine." Kaghea answered. Nuriko nodded as she sat drinks down in front of everyone. Kaghea looked at Aya and Aki, who were asleep in the shade of a willow tree and smiled._

_'Maybe sis has a point. Besides, there's nothing that forbids me from getting married. So maybe I will finally take a chance at love.' She told herself as she smiled happily. " M'lady, the new soldiers are here. I thought you might want to see them." Sanosuke, her lead bodyguard told her." I'll be right there." Kaghea replied. Kaghea dismissed herself for several minutes, then followed Sanosuke. When Kaghea laid eyes on him, it was love at first sight. He was 6'5", with short black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a very well muscled physique. Kaghea blushed as he looked her way, and smiled softly at her._

_"M'lady, this is Tamahome. He's one of the new recruits." Sanosuke introduced." It's a pleasure to meet you M'lady." Tamahome answered as he bowed gracefully." The pleasure's all mine." Kaghea replied as she smiled sweetly. Tamahome gently took her hand in his, and softly kissed her knuckles. Kaghea blushed, then turned to follow Sanosuke as he introduced her to the rest of the recruits. Meanwhile, Ani was talking with her husband. " She needs to find someone she can settle down with. Someone she can share this burden with." Ani explained. " I agree with you completely Hun. She needs someone she can turn to. Someone who she can lean on." Sesshoumaru replied._

_Just then Kaghea returned and sat down across from her sister and brother-in-law, and they both noticed she had a huge grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Ani asked, a teasing tone in her voice. "I think I'm in love." Kaghea answered dreamily. Sesshoumaru, Ani, Nuriko, Sanosuke, and her other handmaiden Ayeka all gasped. "With who?" Came the reply from Ani. "With Tamahome, one of the new soldiers." She said as she started to daydream. " Kaghea, I'm going to warn you ahead of time. Tamahome is an ex-con. He's been in prison for 13 years for murder." Sanosuke told her as he laid a hand on her shoulder._

_" We don't want to see anything bad happen to you Kaghea, so please be careful about who you choose to marry." Everyone said in unison. Kaghea looked from one person to the next, then sighed. " Maybe you're all right. I'm just so sick and tired of feeling so alone in this world. I want someone that I can share things with. Someone who will be there for me when I'm upset or scared. Someone who I can lean on. I want a man I can love." Kaghea exclaimed sadly as she started to cry. " I'm sick of being alone in this world, I'm sick of living my life for everyone else and not myself." She sobbed._

_Ani shook her head as she looked sadly at her sister, knowing exactly how she felt, for Ani had felt the same way, until she met Sesshoumaru. Suddenly everyone got quiet, as Tamahome walked onto the porch and knelt before Kaghea. " M'lady, why are you so sad and upset. Your life will get better eventually. Besides, I don't like to see such a beautiful woman crying. It doesn't suit you M'lady." Tamahome explained as he took her hand in his own. Kaghea looked at Tamahome, and gazed into his sapphire blue eyes, and smiled slightly. " Oh Tamahome, if only you understood how I really feel inside. It's just so hard being so lonely." She replied. _

_" M'lady, you don't have to explain yourself to him." Sanosuke said as he stood up, about to grab Tamahome by the shoulders. " No, it's ok Sano, I don't mind actually." Kaghea looked at Tamahome; "I find it easier to talk to you than to talk to anyone else. I'm glad I met you." Kaghea said as she smiled, and kissed his cheek affectionately. " Thank you for allowing me to speak with you M'lady, it was a real pleasure." Tamahome said as he stood up and left._

_After everyone had retired, and Kaghea was sure everyone was asleep, she snuck out into the garden like she did every night. She sighed as she sat down on a garden bench, and started to sing outloud. " I don't know... What words I can sing, the wind has a way, to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby, I pray for reply, I'm ready. Quiet, day calms me. Oh serenity, someone, please, tell me. Oh moon, what is it they say, maybe I'll know one day. I don't know... what words I can sing; the wind has a way, to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby, I pray for reply, I'm ready." She smiled as she finished the song and lifted her face to the stars, the wind blowing through her hair._

_" That was wonderful M'lady, you have a beautiful singing voice." Tamahome said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Tamahome, I didn't realize anyone else was here." Kaghea blushed. "It's ok, I couldn't sleep either, too much on my mind." He replied. "Same here." She answered. Tamahome sat next to her on the bench and looked at her, gazing into her deep dark blue eyes. Kaghea blushed, and kissed Tamahome softly on the lips. Tamahome responded by wrapping his arms around her gently, and kissing her back deeply, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Once they pulled away from each other, Kaghea was crying._

_" What's wrong M'lady?" He asked. "Nothings wrong, I'm just so happy, and now I know what it's like to be in love." She replied happily. Tamahome smiled softly as he took her hand in his. " Kaghea, will you be my girlfriend, and maybe one day, my wife." He asked as he kissed her cheek. Kaghea smiled happily as she hugged him. " I'd love that Tamahome, but what about the others, and what about what Sanosuke told me." She asked him. " I never murdered anyone, I was framed by my brother, and best-friend, they were the ones who murdered my parents." He replied sadly. " I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm here for you now." Kaghea replied._

_Tamahome smiled softly as he kissed her hand. Then they walked together to the mansion, to announce their union as boyfriend and girlfriend. When they entered the mansion hand in hand, everyone gasped and started whispering." M'lady, what are you doing holding hands with him?" Sanosuke asked her as he walked up to them." Tamahome and I, have decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend Sanosuke, so I give permission for him to hold my hand, and to sleep in my chambers." Kaghea replied. Sanosuke gasped along with everyone else. Kaghea led Tamahome up to her room and shut and locked the door behind them._

_Kaghea giggled and grinned as she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Tamahome sat down and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed deeply and passionately. After talking and making love, they fell asleep in each others arms. They both woke to the sound of a knock on Kaghea's door, and the sound of someone calling for Kaghea. She yawned as she climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb Tamahome, and answered the door._

_"M'lady, it's time for breakfast and your morning classes." Sanosuke announced. Kaghea nodded as she shut her bedroom door and started to get dressed. Tamahome walked up behind Kaghea, admiring her beautiful naked body as she searched for clothes, and kissed the back of her neck gently."Tamahome, stop please." She moaned softly as she turned around to look at him. "It's time for breakfast and my classes sweetie, we don't have time to fool around right now." She said as she smiled._

_Tamahome nodded, as he dressed into his clothes, while Kaghea dressed in a beautiful, sapphire blue dress, which hugged her curves. They went down into the dining hall, hand in hand, and sat next to each other as breakfast was served. Ani and Sesshoumaru smiled softly as they looked at Kaghea and Tamahome together, seeing how happy they were. After breakfast, Tamahome went for some sword fighting lessons, while Kaghea went to her classes. Later that night, when they were alone, Tamahome asked her a very important question._

_" Kaghea, I love you very much, with all my heart and soul. I have to ask you, do you love me as much as I love you?" He said as he looked at her, hope in his eyes." Of course I love you as much as you do me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Tamahome. Why do you ask?" She replied. Tamahome sighed as he took her hand in his."I have something I need to take care of. In order for me to do that, I must leave for a little while and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Will you wait for me while I'm gone?" He answered as he kissed her softly._

_Kaghea nodded as she started to cry. "Of course I'll wait for you. You're the love of my life so I'll always wait for you." She sobbed as they kissed and made love one last time. The next morning when Kaghea awoke, Tamahome had already left, but he left her a note._

_To the love of my life,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I can't stand to see the woman I love cry. I will be back before you know it, if everything goes right, so please don't cry. I love you very much._

_Your love,_

_Tamahome_

_Kaghea cried as she read the note, and prayed that he would be all right. Ani came into the room and held her sister close as she cried. A couple months have passed and there has still been no sign of Tamahome. But something good has happened as well. Kaghea found out she was three months pregnant with his child. Day by day, she talks to her unborn child as she prays for the safe return of the love of her life._

**( The end?)**


End file.
